


Her mind is full of you

by bansheequeen (xLexiChan), xLexiChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Violence, demon!lydia, dereks useless, peter screams and hes like a banshee but not, stiles for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's a demon, Peter tries not to hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her mind is full of you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving Demon!Lydia, wrote this for someone on Tumblr~

"You know, it gets a little tiring that I can't use my own body." Lydia huffed, arms crossed while she sat down in the only chair of the very bright white room. 

The other Lydia that stood with her, exact duplicate down to every little thing on the originals body, just rolled her green eyes. — "Maybe because you spent, what, eighteen years controlling it? Maybe I want eighteen of my own.. Of him." 

"You wont get Peter Hale." Lydia went defensive. 

"Oh, but I will." The other chuckled, the sinister one, the one that always made the original Lydia have chills. And as usual— Lydia eventually felt her body go limp, her hitting the ground and her eyes closed. 

In reality, Lydia opened her eyes, realizing the black tint held over her eyes and she held a blink for a few seconds; and back to those precious green eyes. 

Her hand outstretched to the phone, and one person she knew would never disobey her. 

"Hello?"

"Stiles, I lost the Hale address." In reality, he never replied back from her phone, as if he knew. "Can you text it out to me? Or tell me over here." The thought of this version of her actually playing well into Stiles' mind was actually doubting. 

But she got it, and when she hung up— She was already on her way. 

Upon the door sliding, Lydia walked through down the two steps. Her heals clicked, clacked, along the ground and when she found someone that wasn't obviously Peter— with the wrist of her hand, he went flying. 

"You're a Hale, but I can't remember which." Head tilt before a shrug, a slight wave of hand and he was stuck within her grasp. "Oh, that's right, you're Derek." 

Her head turned when she heard footsteps, rushed, down the spiral staircase only to stop at the bottom— 

"Lydia?"

"You're the Hale I'm looking for." The right of Lydia's lips stretched into a half smile, her hand dropped and the quick clicking of her heals followed by a quick, rather mostly of teeth, kiss between Peter and the so-called Lydia. 

It, however, lasted barely thirty seconds before Lydia was knocked unconscious into Peter's arms.

"Derek!" 

"That is not Lydia." Derek rubbed his throat, dropping the vase onto their clear table. "And you would've mauled me if I used my claws, so." 

Peter let out a huff, before moving over to placing her in their chair behind the desk— basically the only source of resting place. 

When Lydia came too, she was tied up. A small expression and head tilt of 'really' came over her face when Derek and Peter were nearby. 

"Tying a Demon up? Really? How dumb are you?" Lydia laughed, even when Derek pulled her head back to face the ceiling but was met with his own face. The sound of a wincing whine was silently heard. "Aw, you're hurting him." Another laugh, directing about Peter. 

Her hair was let go, her head flung forward as if in a car crash— no whiplash hopefully, but she looked up with pure black washed over eyes and stared at Peter. 

"Lydia's head is full of you, Peter Hale." 

Peter crossed his arms. "I don't believe that." 

Lydia pouted. "Aw, you don't believe me? How rude! Considering I took the form of someone who loves you, and who you love."

Derek looked at Peter. 

"What?" Peter turned. 

"Couldn't you choose someone else to love? Even this Demon has her attitude." Derek groaned. 

"Well, I didn't mean to take interest in her— Have you noticed her actual appearance? She's pretty cute." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, guys, I'm still here." The Demon raised her hands the best she could even though the tape prevented her movement of them. "Why don't you try to bring Lydia back, hmm? I bet it'll take you not even a week to get her back, my bet is—"

Peter let out a loud snarling sound from within him, leaving this Lydia impressed and into a fit of smiles

"Oh! You're a Banshee too!" 

"Can I just kill her?" Derek eyed his uncle from looking at the side rather than turning. 

"No." Peter replied. "Because I might need you on bringing her back."

Derek let out a groan mixture of a sigh, before mumbling a 'fine' under his breath, both turned around. "So what should we do?" 

"If you really want to, we need to access her mind. But I wont let you hurt her, and I wont hurt her." Peter spoke. 

"So we're going to sit around, maybe paint each other nails like the color of our souls— Sorry, Lydia, no light for you— and just wait it out?" Derek rolled his eyes. 

"The most I can do is what I did with her and Stiles."

"Yes, screaming is absolutely the best." 

The sound of tearing led them to no bickering, both exchanged looks before actually looking back to find Lydia rubbing her sore wrists— hand clamping onto Derek's throat, and he was quickly through their sliding door. 

"Oh, but I just got it repaired." Peter looked at the door, now with a big hole, before turning in time to grab Lydia by her wrist to prevent the same thing happening to him. "Judging by that kiss, I would assume you liked me."

"Only that jaw." This Lydia pouted, her finger trying to make way to outlining his jaw, the pout symbolized how badly she wanted to; how badly she couldn't. 

"Give me the real Lydia, or else."

" 'Or Else' he says, oh but a few moments ago, you claimed you can't hurt her." Lydia pointed out. 

"I didn't say I would hurt her, I said 'or else.' " Peter classified. Before Lydia could speak up, a howl shriek of Lydia's name echoed into her ears, directly in front of her— and the Demon had to cover her own ears, despite being a technical banshee. 

He let go of her wrist, she fell to her knees and clung to the ground as her ears pleaded to be ripped off. The name stopped and Peter inhaled— 

"I can only wonder how badly you hurt the real Lydia!" 

He sunk to her level, "Lydia doesn't mind my yelling, she's a banshee." Peter whispered. 

"Now. Give me my Lydia." His fingers lightly ran through the blonde hair, before clutching onto a clump of it— doing the same manner as Derek to pull her up to look at the ceiling. "Now!" He yelled, still quieter than his yell for his Banshee. 

Lydia kept her lips together, if they could break— they would but nonetheless— Her mouth opened, black smoke poured out of Lydia's defenseless body while in their mind— 

"You have a tough Alpha." 

"I know." Lydia smiled. 

"You have to have secrets." The other Lydia eyed her, the dark and cold eyes reflecting off the others light and powerful ones. 

"The secret is—" Lydia began. 

"He loves me."


End file.
